Fork's meet LA
by bree-OMG-thats-me
Summary: When LA girl Bella Mason and her twin Edward Mason come to fork, Thing's start to change, will edward fall in love with tanya? will party girl bella fall in love with Jacob? Bella and edward, brotherXsister NOT ExB romance! T coz im weird, AH! story good!
1. Moving

Disclamer: I don't own twilight, *sigh*_

* * *

_

_I looked around a meadow, I was all alone, and I didn't know where I was._

_I took a step forward to explore the beautiful landscape when I heard a horrible crack,_

_I looked around to see it was at the dead bodies of all the people I love._

_My mum Elizabeth, my dad Henry, all my friends from LA and last but not least my twin brother Edward._

_And some strange boy I don't know, I looked closer to the strange boy to look who it was; it was Jacob, an old family friend of dad's, I liked him since forever, he was my age, __**(just in this story)**__,I knew him back in California. _

_I screamed for help but nobody heard, slowly by vision started to go black. And I fell. _

I jerked up in my bed covered in cold sweat, screaming.

The door burst open to reveal Edward, my twin.

Let me explain,

My name Is Isabella Marie Mason, but if you call me that you will be in trouble, I go by Bella. I'm 17 years old and have a twin called Edward, I lived in California until I was 12 but now I live in LA, with my dad. He is a police man. And tomorrow we move to a place called Forks, with my dad...and Edward.

Speaking of him, he ran to my side and sat next to me not saying a word, it has been like this for awhile, me waking up screaming every night for the past 2 weeks with the same dream. Then Edward coming in to my room and comforting me until I got back to sleep. I needed my mum, but she wasn't coming back, she died last year in a car accident. From then on dad buried himself in work. Never coming home, only to sleep, and then gone again.

But it was time for a change, tomorrow we would be moving to Fork's, The rainiest place in the continental US.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!" Edward screamed, I came out of my daze and looked at him with a sad smile.

He returned it. "Bella, tomorrow we move to Fork's, you start school there in 2 days, get some rest."

I nodded my head and lay back down, I fell asleep to the sound of Edward getting off the bed and closing the door.

I woke up to the LA sun shining through my window,

_For the last time ._I thought sadly.

I was still groggy when Edward came into my room ripped of my precious warm covers and told me to get up. I let out a sigh and got up anyway.

I walked downstairs in my ducky PJ's **(Outfit on profile)**

Edward looked up, huffed, then looked back down at his cereal, I knew he didn't like what I wear, but come on, it's LA!

He was also a bit over-protective, screw that, VERY over-protective.

"Do you have to dress like _that_?"

I just ignored him; he was usually like this in the morning...when he saw what I wear.

It's not like I dress badly or anything, it's just that he would like me more covered up, I normally were something like skinny jean's and a lowish-cut tank top.

But today I feel like annoying him...

I looked at Edward with a cheeky grin, He slowly turned around to look at me, and he probably felt the holes I was burning through his head. Hehehe...

"What?" he asked impatiently, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing, nothing..." I said in an innocent voice, but he knew better.

"Okaaaaay" he said warily, GULLIBE LOSER!

I got out my cereal and went to sit at the seat opposite Edward when he got up.

"Take my seat, Dad's meeting us at the airport. I need to get dressed, so when you're done with eating, get ready upstairs and I'll meet you down here." He said in the _Big Brother_ voice

"Sure, Bossy!" I called as he went up the stairs

"I heard that." He called back from his room.

I finished my cereal in 2 minutes. We had to be at the airport in 1 hour so I will have enough time to get ready, if I go fast.

I ran up the stairs with grace, back in California I was ungraceful had bushy hair, acne and glasses.

But when I moved here, I changed myself. I used better hair products, took care of my skin, got contacts and took ballet lessons.

So I was now very graceful, my hair was a chocolate brown and wavy, my skin was flawless and I had curves in all the right places.

All together girls here either glared at me or hated me because of my looks, And the boy's wanted to be with me, So that also put Edward in _'Big Brother mode.'_

I walked into my room for what would be the last time, but there was nothing in here except today's clothes and my designer carry-on bag, which had my Iphone, withering height's copy, purse and jacket.

I knew what I was going to wear today, I chose some REALLY short shorts, and a low cut tank top that showed my stomach and all my curves **(Outfit on Profile)**. All in all I knew it was going to make Eddie boy mad.

After I had a shower and washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo, I lightly curled my hair and put on some natural looking makeup. I looked hot.

When I was done getting all my things, I peaked down the stairs to see if Edward was ready, and he was. So now it was time for my entrance.

**(Tempted to stop there) **

As I walked down the stair's Edward's mouth popped open in shock, not that I blame him.

"NO, NEVER, NO WAY!" Edward roared in rage, I flinched and he seemed to calm down, _a bit._

"Hey it's my choice, not yours." I told him calmly

"No, at least wear a jacket." He said getting calmer

"Okay, but only on the plane, because it might be cold."

"Fine" He grumbled knowing that was the best he would get.

_**1 hour later at the airport**_

B P.O.V

I walked into the airport caring all of my 5 suitcases, Okay, so I was carrying 2 while Edward got the rest, but I love to shop. Edward put all of our things onto a trolley, I started walking when I heard some wolf whistles, I just smiled.

This made Edward mad. He pushed the cart, while he secularly put an arm around my waist and glared at all the guys who stared at me.

"Do you have to do that, and get me mad?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I whispered back

He sighed and lead me to some seats, we both sat down and he kissed my cheek in a brotherly fashion, but I knew it was to keep men away.

I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned to see Mr. Brandon, Dad's work friend.

"Excuse me. Bella, Edward. But I need to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked

"No, But your father sent me here, because he wanted me to you that he couldn't make it here, And that he had a lot of work to finish up, He should join you in about a month. He told me to give you some money, here is the address of the house and some more money for the cab, and last the flight information." He then said goodbye and walked away

"Of course, leave it to dad to mess things up!" Edward exclaimed

"Wait...did he say a month...that means..." I trailed of

"Party" we said together

**_1 hour later_**

B. P.O.V

Right now Edward and I were just doing some shopping around the airport, I had bought some Prada perfume, a pair of skinny jeans, 4 Hollister tank tops, 2 short shorts, 2 bikini's, 1 pair of peep toe shoes and a channel bag.

That's what happens when your dad buries himself in work, for all the time he doesn't spend with you he gives you money or a credit card that he pays for.

I was looking around Tiffany's when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned around to see Eddie boy, he was carrying a Hollister bag.

"Come on, Time to board the plane." Edward sais eyeing the bag's I had. He started to walk off to the boarding area.

I hurried to keep up, but he just went faster, I was struggling to keep up, it was turning into a race.

I kept on going; I was just a little bit in front when I got an idea.

I stopped running and stuck out my foot, so Edward tripped and fell flat on his face.

I giggled as I ran. I stopped in front of a board flight attendant lady.

I pretend coughed to get her attention, she looked up at me and glared, probably because of my looks.

Then Edward came to stand by me, the flight lady suddenly seemed interested again, He put his arm back around my waist, to stop all the stares I was getting, but that just made the flight attendant glare more at me.

"Could you please stop glaring at my sister so we can go?" He asked impatiently

She looked shocked, not that I blame her, we looked NOTHING alike, I looked beautiful like mum, and Edward looked handsome like dad.

She gave us our tickets in a daze.

As soon as we were out of ear-shot we burst out laughing all the way to the plane.

This would be 1 crazy adventure!

* * *

Please tell me what you think!

I also love idea's and reviews, I also except anonymous reviews.

P.S please don't be scared to criticize

If i don't get any review's in 3 week's I will stop the story.


	2. You made out with a pillow?

The plane ride to LA was interesting to say the least.

_Flashback_

_We boarded the plane and took our seats, first class of course. _

_The plane took off, It was fun._

_The only problem was the stares we were getting; I mean NOBODY would expect two teenagers to be in first class. _

_I looked across the aisle to see a boy staring at me. He had long blonde hair in a pony tail and had a scruffy look about him. He looked like a person not to talk to._

"_Hey."He said. The only reason it worked was because we were both on the end of the aisle._

"_Hi." I replied back short, hoping to get the hint that I wasn't interested._

"_So I'm James, You?" He asked looking curious._

"_Bella" again I kept it short._

"_So...Have I seen you somewhere before?" Loser, was he really using that pickup line?_

"_Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore." I snapped back, he was starting to get me mad._

_He still didn't catch on. _

"_So where are you from?" He asked it like I was already his_

_I was about to reply when I was cut off by a growl._

"_Leave her alone!" Edward cut in forcefully, he must have woken up._

"_And what if I don't?" James still was acting like he owned me._

_I could see a buff looking man a couple of row's down, so I yelled_

"_HELP! THIS MAN"S HARASSING ME!" I pointed to James_

_Everybody looked at me, the buff man came down the aisle looked at James and dragged him down to the end of the plane, nowhere near me._

_The buff man came back up to me._

"_I'm Emmett." He introduced himself_

"_Bella" I replied, He looked like a scary guy, but he was just a teddy bear._

"_So...where you heading?" He asked_

"_Fork's, you?" I liked this guy, I could easily get along with him._

"_Same here, I just went on a vacation with my girlfriend Rose. "_

"_Nice."_

"_So will you be going to fork's high?"_

"_Yeah"_

_I looked back at Edward to see he was asleep again._

"_Well I better be going, Rose will be wondering where I am." He said as he turned and headed back to his seat._

_I looked at Edward again, My eyes started to droop, I soon joined Edward in sleep land. _

_The entire plane ride Edward and I just slept._

_End Flashback_

Right now Eddie boy and I were-

"Stop calling me Eddie boy!" Edward yelled, creepy...I didn't think I said that out loud...

"You didn't"

Edward always knew what I was thinking, like I said...creepy...

Anyway, Right now Eddie- I mean Edward and I are catching a cab to our new house.

_**1 hour later**_

We pulled up at our new house. It was AMAZING!

It shouldn't be called a house, it was a mansion! **(Link on profile)**

I just stood there gasping at the mansion; while Edward went and opened the door with the key dad had given us.

I snapped out of my gaze when I heard the cab boot being opened by some remover guys.

I walked inside and marvelled at the sight of the house, It was even more perfect on the inside.

I looked to see that all the furniture was already in the house.

_Bedroom's _I thought

I raced up the spiral stair's to look for my room.

I must have run past at least 20 door's when I came across one with my name on it in big blue letters.

I opened the door and nearly fainted, it was stunning! **(picture on profile) **

I looked around the room for a little while before my clothes came in.

_Clothes_

I looked around the room to see two pairs of double door's. I opened the first one to see a walk in wardrobe that was as big as the bedroom, daddy does care.

I spent the next 3 hours unpacking all my clothes.

After I was done I decided to go see Edward.

I walked into his room to see Eddie listening to his IPod.

I sneaked up behind him, ready to scare when I heard a snap, I must have stepped on a twig...

"AHHH" I screeched as Edweirdo pushed me backwards

I landed onto the floor with a thud.

"You Idiot! I told you not to sneak up on me!" He yelled at my face.

"You're the one who pushed me down, I didn't do anything!" I couldn't see why he was upset! He pushed _me_.

Then I looked down, I saw something under my shoe, I lifted up my foot to see Edwards phone smashed under my 3 inch heels. Wait there are no twig's inside...

Oh...

"Um...I-well you see...oops." I stuttered as I looked at Edward with puppy dog eyes.

I saw his angry face soften a bit.

"SEE YA SUCKER!" I yelled as I ran out of the room.

(2 hours later)

"Dinner's ready!" called Pierre from down stairs, Pierre is our French cook.

I walked down the stairs to have my nose filled by a delicious smell.

"Pierre, you are amazing. It smells great." I congratulated him, I was so glad he could come with us.

He nodded and motioned for me to sit down and eat.

It was YUM!

But something was missing...

Where was Edward?

I walked up the stairs after diner.

I entered Edwards room without knocking.

What I found shocked me...

Edward making out with a pillow!

I burst out laughing, my stomach was so sore and my cheeks were red from crying.

Edward glared at me, but still looked embarrassed.

I slowly calmed down, to look at him.

The anger faded away from his face and now it was just embarrassment.

I couldn't contain the giggle that escaped my lips.

Edward stormed out of the room.

I kind of felt bad...but only for a second.

I walked out of eddies room and into mine.

I decided that I would get my clothes for tomorrow.

I laid the clothes on my desk **(Link on profile),** and put on my Victoria secret panamas. **(Link on profile)**

I lay down in bed and let sleep take me over.


End file.
